The effect of range hood is relevant to the distance between an air suction port and a fume producing source. General range hoods are upward type and are installed above cooking utensils, and the distance between the air suction port and the fume producing source is 50 to 100 cm usually, thereby causing fume diffusion easily and influencing human health and environmental health. The integrative machine of downward fume exhausting cooker is a combination of cooker and cooking utensils, and is characterized in that the air suction port thereof is installed near the fume producing source of the cooking utensils, thereby shortening the distance of free diffusion of fume and increasing the absorption rate of fume. However, such range hood is still in the period of principle research and is not perfect in specifically realized structure; and particularly, a specifically combined structure of cooker, cooking utensils and cabinet never has a simple, practical and reliable solution since the arrangement of air flue is complicated, the occupying volume is large, the fume is easy to leak, and both the reliability and the maintainability are bad.
China Patent ZL02234971.5 discloses an integrative machine of downward fume exhausting cooker, but the document does not solve the communication problem of the gas-gathering cavities of a plurality of stove ports. Under the circumstance that a plurality of stove ports are installed, communicating pipes are needed arranging so that a plurality of gas-gathering tanks are communicated with the blower, thereby complicating the arrangement of air flue, increasing the possibility of fume leakage, causing blockage with fume easily, and reducing the whole reliability. Moreover, the blower is far away from the air suction ports and more turns are made so that the air loss is large and the exhausting effect is influenced. Finally, the complication of air flue further results in difficult cleaning and increased difficulty of removing fume crud.